People have always enjoyed playing games of skill and dexterity. Often what appears to be a simple game apparatus manipulated in a straightforward manner in fact requires a great deal of dexterity and practice to master. There have been several games wherein the game apparatus involves balls mounted on string. Once such game apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,327 to Jones. The Jones game includes a string having a plurality of balls fixedly secured thereon at spaced-apart fixed positions thereon. A free end of the string can be manipulated to establish a whirling motion of the balls, with the balls in alignment. Mulvy U.S. Pat. No. 1,241,000 discloses a toy comprising a rubber elastic string having a single ball slideably received thereon between two stop members. The ball may be caused to vibrate in vertical or lateral modes by manipulation of the rubber elastic string, wherein the forces stored in and released from the rubber string contribute to the play.
Smith U.S. Pat. No. 1,932,943 discloses a twin ball toy comprising a string having a ball fixed at each end thereof and a handle at a central point between the balls. Smith's handle permits adjustment of string length, particularly as an aide for persons learning the game. French Patent No. 1,109,355 discloses a similar game, with the string having a handle loop formed at the approximate mid-point and there being provided two additional balls, preferably of different size and weight, which are urged against the end balls during play.
The foregoing games make apparent the interest in activities of skilled manipulation and a desire for new and different games and activities of that character.